interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Moth
English Etymology 1 Germanic: from moþþe, cognate with Dutch mot, German Motte. Pronunciation * , * , , * * * Noun # A usually nocturnal insect of the order Lepidoptera, distinguished from butterflies by feather-like antennae. Synonyms * lep Derived terms * almond moth * almond tree leaf skeletoniser moth, almond tree leaf skeletonizer moth * antler moth * apple-moth * atlas moth * autumnal moth * bagworm moth * black witch moth * Bogong moth * bagworm moth * bee moth * black-arched moth * brimstone moth * brown-tailed moth, brown-tail moth, browntail moth * burnet companion moth * burnet moth * cabbage moth * carpet moth * case moth * cecropia moth * cinnabar moth * clothes moth * clothing moth * codlin moth, codling moth * comet moth * cotton leafworm moth * cup moth * death's head moth * diamond-back moth, diamondback moth * dot moth * Douglas-fir tussock moth * emperor moth * ermine moth * garden tiger moth * geometer moth * ghost moth * goat moth * gooseberry-moth * grass moth * giant leopard moth * gipsy moth, gypsy moth * hag moth * hawk moth, hawk-moth, hawkmoth * honeycomb moth * imperial moth * Indian meal moth * io moth * kitten-moth * lackey moth * lappet moth * leaf roller moth * leek moth * leopard moth * light brown apple moth * lobster moth * luna moth * magpie moth * many-plumed moth * Mediterranean flour moth * mint moth * moth ball, moth-ball, mothball * moth blight * moth-borer * moth-eaten * mothed * mothen * Mother Shipton moth * moth flower * moth fly * moth freckle * moth-fretted * moth-fretten * moth gnat * moth-hunter * mothless * moth-like, mothlike * moth miller * moth mullein * moth orchid * moth patch * moth-proof, mothproof * moth sphinx * moth spot * moth-time * mothweed * moth wing * mothwort * mothy * mouse moth * night moth * November moth * nun moth * ochre-winged hag moth * oriental leafworm moth * owlet moth * owl moth * painted apple moth * pale November moth * Pandora sphinx moth * pasture day moth * pear leaf blister moth * peppered moth * plume moth * polyphemus moth * processionary moth * pug-moth * puss moth * rabbit moth * rusty tussock moth * satin moth * scarlet tiger moth * shipton moth * short-cloaked moth * silkworm moth * slug moth * snout moth * southern flannel moth * sphinx moth * summer fruit tortrix moth * swallow-tailed moth * tapestry moth * tiger moth * turnip moth * tussock moth * unicorn moth * veneer moth * vine moth, vine-moth * wax moth * western tussock moth * wheat moth * white-marked tussock moth * white witch moth * winter moth * witch moth * yellow-shouldered slug moth * Y moth * yucca moth Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: , (Algeria) (bufrtutu) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: moljac , leptirica * Bulgarian: молец (molec) , нощна пеперуда (nošta peperuda) * Catalan: arna * * Chichewa: balaula * Chinese: 蛾 (é) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * * * Finnish: * French: * Galician: , * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: पतंगा (patangā), परवाना (parvāna) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: mölur * * Indonesian: , * Italian: * Japanese: 蛾 (が, ga) * Korean: 나방 (nabang) * Latin: , * Lojban: toldi * * Malay: * * Navajo: * Norwegian: nattsvermer * Persian: (bid), (parvāne) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: leòman * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: moljac , leptirica * * Slovene: vešča , molj (clothes moth) * Spanish: * * Swedish: * Turkish: * Udi: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: (patangā), (parvāna) Verb # To hunt for moths. Derived terms * mothing See also * butterfly * caterpillar Etymology 2 Pronunciation * , * , , * Noun moth # The plant Vigna aconitifolia, known as moth bean. Category:English heteronyms Category:Insects ca:moth de:moth fa:moth fr:moth ko:moth io:moth is:moth kn:moth hu:moth ml:moth nl:moth ja:moth oc:moth pl:moth ro:moth ru:moth fi:moth ta:moth te:moth vi:moth zh:moth